Camping Trip
by Nova-Janna
Summary: 15Love fic. Cody and Squib are paired together for a camping trip. Bit of a twist, if you can catch it.


**Disclaimer: I don't remember exactly who these characters are owned by, but they're not mine. (And neither is Max Walker.) Also, the plot line is loosely based off a short story by Thomas Raddall. I did a Harry Potter fic with the same idea. **

**A/N: So, if you're own of my Harry Potter fans and you've stumbled upon this, I'd love to hear your opinions. Of course, if you have no idea what thisshow is, you may have some trouble following. Check it out, though, it's on YTV at 9:30 every Wednesday, 6:30 on Sundays and 6:00 on Mondays. I think.**

"A camping trip?" Adena exclaimed as she plopped herself down beside Tannis.

"More like the ultimate survival challenge," Cameron replied enthusiastically. Tannis and Adena shot him identical glares.

"It'll be cool," Squib added.

"You're only saying that 'cause you're paired with Cody!" Adena exclaimed, and Tannis shifted her glare to a teasing look.

"Yeah, sure...I'm madly in love with Cody and need to spend every second of the day with her," Squib replied, rolling his eyes. "How'd you figure it out?"

"It's blatantly obvious, actually," Cameron replied, and it was Squib's turn to glare. Cody entered the cafeteria and made a beeline for the others.

"Hey!"

"Hey Cody," came the chorus.

"Squib here was just telling us how excited he is to have to spend a weekend survival camping trip with you," Tannis said as Adena giggled.

"Was he now?" Cody asked, raising her eyebrows at Squib as she took the seat beside him.

Squib leaned in and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh. The others exchanged knowing and interested glances. "Anyways," Squib said, finishing off the last of his...whatever it was and standing up, "I've gotta pack."

"Actually, we all have to pack," Adena said.

"Wait! Who are you guys paired with?" Cody asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Tannis and I are paired together," Cameron said, a faint blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"More like _coupled_ together," Squib said, making kissy faces at the two of them.

"You're one to talk," Tannis shot back, and Squib immediately stopped, looking down. Cody grinned at Tannis, who smirked back.

"What about you Adena? You're awfully quiet...For you, anyways," Cody asked, peering at her friend.

"Rick," Adena mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Squib taunted, even though he already knew full well who she was paired with.

Cody gave Squib a light punch in the shoulder accompanied by a reprimanding look. "Sorry Adena, I didn't hear," she said kindly. "Could you repeat that?"

"I'm paired with Rick," Adena said to Cody, and Cody drew back. She said nothing until the five had parted ways in the hall, at which point she broke out into fits of laughter.

Squib looked down at her, shaking his head. "What?" Cody gasped between spurts of giggles.

"You're crazy, City Girl."

"You're one to talk."

"Nice come back," he mocked.

"We should pack."

"That one was even better."

"Squib..."

"I'm going, I'm going."

The five of them plus Rick met up on the lawn a few hours later. Each pair was allowed one small backpack for their stuff. "Ready?" Tannis asked, looking out at the trees.

"No," Cody said, looking pained. The five turned to her, worried. "I don't think I can live with Squib for an entire twenty-four hours."

"Veryfunny," was Squib's curt reply.She grinned up at him, as the others laughed.

"Then you're gone. Be back on time, no excuses!" Gunnerson's voice rang through the crowd.

Each pair set off in a different direction, following the crude maps they'd been given. As Squib fumbled with one last thing inside his bag, Gunnerson handed Cody a small package. "Only use it if you really have to," he said and she nodded as she slipped it into her pocket.

Then the two of them set off through the trees.

An hour and a half later, they were lost.

"Ask for directions," Cody said.

"Ask who? The squirrels?" Squib replied curtly, studying the map.

"Just like men to never ask for directions!" She said in an exasperated voice.

"You've wanted to use that line for a while, haven't you?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Maybe," she replied, grinning. She marched over a few paces to where he was standing and grabbed the map, flipped it right side up, and handed it back to him. "Never letting you navigate again."

"Oh," squib replied sheepishly. "I think our campsite is a little up that ways."

"Wonderful," Cody replied, grabbing her water bottle and the bag and setting off up a steep incline.

"Woah, wait up!" Squib exclaimed, scrambling to catch up. "I can carry the bag, you know."

"I'm fine."

"You're going to fall backwards."

"I'm fine."

"You're going to-" And with a muffled 'Oomph,' Cody fell backwards into him. Holding her just above the ground, he smirked down at her. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes Squib," she replied dramatically, clambering back up onto her feet, "I love being in your arms."

He smirked. "I knew it."

"Men," Cody muttered, stomping off up the hill.

"The bag-" Squib said.

"I'm fine."

"Here we go again..."

Another hour later, they were lost again, and Cody had fallen three times. "You are definately doing this on purpose," he had said the last time he had caught her.

"Nope."

"Then why won't you give me the bag?" He had exploded trailing her. She had merely shrugged and he had been left with the impression tht she was either hopelessly infatuated or just plain stupid. He was pretty sure it was the latter of the two.

The two sat on a log, studying the map. "Things couldn't get any worse..." Squib sighed.

"Don't. Say. That." Cody managed out, gritting her teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because-" And then, as they say, the Heavens opened, and the two were completely soaked through within thirty seconds.

"Oh," Squib observed. "That's why."

"Yeah," Cody replied as the two huddled under a tree. "Should we rig up the tarp?"

"Let's," Squib replied, and the two scramled around a bit more.

"I don't suppose you brought extra clothes?" Cody asked. He shook his head and she sighed. "Neither did I."

"I'm freezing," Cody said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You said that two seconds ago. And two seconds before that," Squib replied, rubbing his own arms in a desperate attempt at warmth.

"Well soooooo-ry!"Cody exclaimed, snapping.

"It's not my fault it's raining!"

"You jinxed us!"

"Spare me!"

"Why don't we use the blankets?" Cody asked.

Squib looked stricken. "We have blankets?"

"Argh!" Cody reached for the pack, and rifled around for a few seconds. Then she looked up at Squib. "You did pack your blanket, right?"

"I packed a sleeping bag..."

"But not both?"

"No," Squib replied, waiting for her to start yelling. But she settled back on the log and pulled the blanket around herself.

"Yeah, well, I forgot my sleeping bag, so we only have one of each," she said before holding out one half of the blanket to him. He reluctantly moved closer. And a little closer. And just a little closer..."SQUIB!"

"What?"

"Just sit beside me. I'm clothed and all."

He scooted in beside her and they wrapped the blanket around them. "I wish you weren't," he muttered.

"What?" Cody said, looking up at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Nothing."

"I know that look Squib!"

"What look?"

"The "I -want-you-to-think-I'm-innocent-but-I'm-really-not look! Which means you said something, and I want to hear it!"

"Oh look! The rain's stopped!" Squib exclaimed, before jumping up to shake off some of the water pooling on the tarp.

"Saved by the sun," Cody muttered before getting up and helping him.

About a half an hour later, Squib discovered he could most certainly not make fire without dry wood. They may have been able to if they'd had matches and wet wood, but they had no matches. So, in the end, they had no fire.

"I could have told you that," Cody said in a very condescending way. "Oh wait! I did!"

"Shut up," Squib said dejectedly before climbing to his feet. "How are we going to keep warm if we can't make fire?"

It was at this moment Cody thought of the small package Gunnerson had given her. This would be the "just in case" sort of moment to use it. But she had a better idea..."Squib, we'll have to bundle together."

"What?"

"Young couples would hide out in the woods and lie wrapped up in blankets together. It was the cutesy thing to do."

"Why are we going to do this? Honestly, I see no reason other than you wanting to sleep with me."

"They were fully clothed Squib, and it's the only way to keep warm overnight. I don't feel like getting sick, and that tournament is coming up..."

"Point taken." He paused. "But I still think you want to sleep with me."

"SQUIB!"

About ten minutes later, Squib spoke again. The two were wrapped together between the blankets and the sleeping bag. It would have been perfect, but..."This would keep us warm if our clothes weren't soaking wet."

"I know," Cody replied, sighing. "We could just-"

"Strip down?"

"Yeah."

"OK."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"I thought I wanted to sleep with you?"

"You said it, not me!"

"OK, Squib," Cody said, scrambling out of the small nest of balnket and sleeping bag. "Strip down to your boxers, and i'll strip down to my bra and underpants. No looking, deal?"

"You serious?"

"Yup. For you, it's the tournament, for me, it's this strange dislike of being hospitalized with pneaumonia."

"You want to-"

"No, Squib," she replied tiredly. "I don't want to sleep with you."

"Fine, fine... Can I tell the guys about this when we get back?"

"That's a good idea," Cody replied, rolling her eyes. The two were on opposites sides of a large tree, stripping down and hanging their clothes on what few relatively dry branches they could find.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"How would you know I was rolling my eyes at you?" Cody demanded, instantly suspicious.

"You always roll your eyes at me."

"Good point."

"Anyways, why the sarcasm?"

"Is it some guy thing? 'Me and Cody wrapped ourselves in balnkets together in the woods so we wouldn;t get violently sick'? Is it a big, tough guy man thing to share in the locker room?"

"Actually, I was going to exaggerate the reasons for being wrapped in the blankets..."

"Yeah. I thought so."

"I won't tell them you know."

"It would spoil your reputation."

"What? Why?"

"C'mon, like I'm some prize. Maybe if it were Adena. But not me. Now, keep your back turned while I slip into the balnket. Then you can join me."

"Fine," he said, mulling over her previous comments.

"K."

He walked over and tried not to stare at her bare shoulders. Their backs were to each other, and they lay in silence for a few minutes as the sun began to set in the sky.

There was a soft giggle. "Cody?" Squib asked wearily, curious to know what about the situation could possibly make her giggle.

"You------" She laughed, desperately trying to catch her breath. "You have superhero boxers!" SHe exploded, full-out laughing.

"If you weren't a girl I'd punch you," he grumbled.

"If I weren't a girl you would be sleeping half naked next to me. Would you?''

"NO! I'm not gay!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not. Should I prove it to you?" He was facing her back then, propped up on one elbow. It nearly pitch black. She flipped over so she face him and replied.

"How do you propose on doing that?" She replied teasingly, hoping he'd take the bait.

"I dunno..." He murmured, leaning in closer.

"Really?" She whispered back. "I could think of one or two ways..."

And then he kissed her. It was as passionate as he needed it to be, and as gentle as she needed it to be, both really, both of them had just wanted to kiss each other.

"I win," Squib said finally, pulling away and flopping back.

Cody didn't say anything until a half an hour later. "Squib?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop stealing all the blanket."

"That's it?"

"Oh, right. Stop stealing all the blanket and...Take me right here and now Squib!" She finished in a husky voice. Or an attempt at one, since she was laughing too hard to sound truly inviting.

"Shouldn't get a guy's hopes up like that."

"Too late."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Night Squib."

"Night Cody." There was a lengthy pause. "Sure you're not afraid of the dark or anything? Need me to wrap my arms around you?"

"Now now," she replied, and he could hear the smirk. "Don't want to sound desperate."

"Just checking," he replied. The two fell silent for another fifteen minutes until Cody heard a strange noise.

"Squib?" A pause. "Squib?" Another pause. "SQUIB!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What? You yelling?"

"No. There was a-"

"Afraid of the dark, City Girl?"

She could hear him smirking. "Maybe a little, actually," she replied truthfully.

"OK," he said, a little surprised. "OK." And with that, he turned over and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Better?"

"Yeah. Much."

The next morning, the two began to pack up camp, doing a wonderful job of avoiding any conversation about the previous night. (A/N: Pretend it's only one night as opposed to two that they have to be on this camping trip, OK?) They didn't breach the topic, that is, until Squib opened his mouth.

"I'd rather bundle with you than with Adena Cody."

"What?"

"Last night, you were talking about guy stuff and girls being prizes and...I'd rather bundle with you than Adena."

"Oh. OK. Thanks Squib. Really," Cody smiled, and walked off to fold the blankets.

About twenty minutes later...

"Cody, let's go!"

"One second!" Cody replied, checking to make sure she was out of his view. She bent down and pulled the small package of matches Gunnerson had given her out of her pocket. She grinned and buried them in the dirt. Then she joined Squib, and they two stumbled around for a few more hours until they finally got back to the school.

"You two have fun?" Adena asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah Adena," Cody replied. "We had all sorts of fun, if you know what I mean," Cody said suggestively, giving Adena a small wink. Adena stared after the two, shock written all over her face.

"We're just going to take a shower," Squib yelled back down the hall.

"Together!" Cody added, and then the two broke into fits of laughter that lasted a long time.


End file.
